A Change In My Heart
by FlamesWitchBFF14
Summary: Hermione never liked Malfoy. So why is she suddenly regretting leaving him in pain? If she was still in second year, surely she would encourage it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling!**

Draco shoved past Hermione, shooting her an icy glare at her and mouthing 'Mudblood' at her. Hermione returned the glare, and continued on walking with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. They were laughing, but Hermione didn't join in: Her eyes were fixed on the back of Draco's head. At one point, Hermione could have sworen that Draco looked back swiftly, and smirked at her. Hermione had quickly glanced away, and hoped her friends hadn't noticed.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. "Who do you think you are, smirking at OUR best friend?"

Harry nodded. He looked at Hermione questioningly, and she blushed rosy red. Ginny, while Draco was occupied with screeching insults back at Ron, while still walking, Ginny rushed forward, and stuck out a foot. Draco, of course, tripped, because he was busy staring angrily at Ron. Hermione had a sudden urge to run up to Draco and help him up, but she knew she couldn't do that, or at least not in front of his and her friends. So instead, she innocently walked past him, shooting him a fake icy glare.

Draco, shooing his friends away, and telling them to continue walking along, mumbled words of pain. Hermione couldn't stand to see him like that and not help, so she told her friends that she need to use the ladies' room. So as she rushed over to Malfoy, Draco looked up, clutching his knee. "What do you want, Mudblood? I'm fine."

Hermione stood in front of him, watching him attempt to get up. At some point he glanced at her, and obviously he realized that without Hermione's help, he wouldn't be able to get up. "Well, don't just STAND there. Help me up!" he growled at her.

"Not unless you say please."

"Help me up, Granger. NOW!"

Hermione turned away, however she guiltily glanced back. "I'm going now, so unless you say please, you might be late for Mcgonnagal's class, and we both know she won't be pleased to find a student 'skipping class'." She began walking, then sped up, for SHE didn't want to be late for transfiguration, either. So bravely, and guiltily, Hermione strode to class, all the time thinking about the in pain Malfoy. She couldn't believe she had done that.

**I know this didn't really describe Draco and Hermione's REAL relationship, however, I didn't want this to take FOREVER. Please review!**


	2. Gultiness and regret

Hermione was thinking. Maybe she SHOULDN'T have left Malfoy alone, sitting on the corridor, clutching his knee.

"Miss Granger? Would you please tell us how to turn a rat into a cup?" Asked professor McGonagall.

Hermione jerked her head. "Um, I beg your pardon, professor McGonagall, but could you please repeat the question?" she asked innocently.

McGonagall nodded curtly, because it wasn't natural for Hermione to not be paying attention in class. "How do you turn a rat into a cup?"

Hermione answered correctly, but all the while she was still thinking about Draco.

Once she had a break period, Hermione did something that was very unlike her:She took a stroll by the lake when there was homework to be done. But Hermione had to clear her thoughts, and doing homework would certainly **NOT** help. As she was walking by a large willow tree, she spotted Draco sitting under it, looking better. Still, Hermione felt a tinge of regret. Maybe if she had helped Draco, they would have bonded.

And still, she felt even MORE regret, when she spotted Pansy Parkinson kissing him, and Draco kissing her back just as passionately. They stopped for a gulp of air, and Draco noticed Hermione looking at him. Hermione could bet that her eyes were filled with sadness, and so she quickly turned away.

She walked down to the Great Hall after she had finished all her lessons, and most of her homework. She spotted Draco sitting with the Slytherins, and smirking away. However, his hand was gently pressed protectively against his injured knee. he winced when Theodore made a sudden movement against his knee. Seeing Draco wince made her wince, too, and still, she felt more guiltiness and regret. Through all her thoughts, she didn't notice Ginny come up to her, and Ginny spoke.

"Did that pest hurt you?" she asked comfortingly, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder and following Hermione's eyes.

Hermione wondered how to reply. "Er, no, I was just wondering if his knee was better."

Ginny smirked at the mention of his knee. "Whatever."

When Hermione still looked anxious, she added, "Don't go falling for Slytherins."

Hermione sighed, and still looked worried.

Ginny shook her head. "If he means so much to you, just ask if he's okay, later."

Hermione nodded, liking the idea. She'd ask him at lunch break, when he'd surely be outside. "Thanks for understanding Gin."

"Oh, don't think that I'm hoping that you like him. You stay away from him after you ask him if he's okay. You hear?"

Hermione nodded, wishing she hadn't spoken. "Let's go find a seat, then."

But all through dinner, and all through homework, and all through dreams, she either thought, or dreamt about Draco and his injured knee. And still she felt guilty and regret.


	3. Apologies

Hermione woke up in her dorm, and sat up. She thought over what she was going to do today: she was going to apologize to Malfoy. Hermione really didn't know why she wanted to, but she just wanted to. It was just a necessary thing to do. Okay, this is how it would go:

_Hermione walked up to Draco Malfoy, sitting all alone against a willow tree. 'Hello Draco. Fine day, isn't it?' Draco nods and smiles at Hermione, and pats on a spot next to him. 'Here, sit.' Hermione willingly sits down, and together they lightly talk. At the end of break, Hermione stands up, and stretches. 'Oh, Draco, I'm sorry about your knee, and I hope it's gotten better!' She blows a kiss, and then flirtingly strolls back to Hogwarts, knowing Draco is still sitting there, mesmerized, and his eyes boring into her back._

"Hermione!" someone calls from downstairs, and Hermione realizes it's Ginny. Putting on her robes, Hermione goes downstairs.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Ginny refers to Plan Draco when she says that, and Ginny half frowns, and half smiles.

"Well, I was hoping at our lunch break, I might catch him alone outside." Hermione replies, hooking her arm with Ginny's and together they walked out of the portrait hole.

"I know what you're thinking of how it might turn out perfect, Hermione, but trust me, it won't turn out the way you may think. Oh and Hermione I truly am sorry that I hurt Draco, but I am saying that to you, and only you, because I mean it to only YOU."

Hermione laughs and smiles. "It's fine, Gin. I know you just wanted to help.

* * *

Down at the Slytherin table, Pansy stuck out a foot and tripped Ron. "Whoops!" she exclaimed, while the other Slytherins roared with laughter, along with Pansy.

* * *

At the Ravenclaw table, Luna accidently spilled some pumpking joice on Cho's elegant robe's sleeve.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!'' Luna cried apologetically.

Cho just sighed and shook her head. "It's fine."

* * *

Looking at the Hufflepuff table, Hannah Abbott was apologizing to Susan Bones. "I'm sorry, Susan, I didn't mean to kiss him!"

* * *

And at the Gryffindor table, Harry was trying to reason with Ron. "I'm sorry that I broke up with Ginny, Ron, but you KNOW why I did it. I truly, honestly am sorry, so may I PLEASE go out with her again?" Ron stubbornly shook his head.

* * *

Apologies, apologies. You apologize, however you may not always be forgiven.

* * *

Lunch break came WAY to quickly for Hermione, and though Ginny muttered to her, "Break a leg," and then went off to find Harry, did NOT mean that she was feeling lucky OR brave.

Still, Hermione courageously left the common room, went to the area around the lake for a 'stroll', and tried to be as little as suspicious as one can be. She found Draco, sitting by the lake, with Pansy near him. Now, Hermione was stumped. How was she to get Pansy away from him? Ah, she'll cast a spell on her boyfreind, Theodore, so she will naturally come running to help him. So that's what she did.

Hermione cast the bat-bogey hex on him, and Pansy, just as Hermione had suspected, left Draco, and went to help Theodore. So now Hermione took Pansy's seat. "Er, um, hi Draco."

"What do you want mudblood?" Draco sighed. Hermione, for some reason, hoped he was pretending to sigh. He sounded far too weary to be hostile though. Knowing she had limited time, though, Hermione got straight to the point.

"I'm sorry about not helping you with your injured knee."

"Whatever, mudblood: Just leave me alone."

Hermione, looking hurt, retreated back to the Hogwarts castle.

Draco watched her, thinking about Hermione, the love of his life. Suddednly, Draco felt regret that he hadn't accepted the apology: then maybe they could have grown closer. If only, if only.


	4. Tears

Tears streaked down Hermione's cheeks, and it seemed like they would never stop. Ginny spotted her, and thank god she was alpne, and ran up to her. Ginny hugged her, and wiped away her tears. But still they came. Ginny sighed and showed her to a shady oak tree, and sat her down, along with herself. "Oh, Hermione. What happened?"

Hermione just shook her head, and Ginny hugged her tightly, handing her a handkerchief. "Lucky the boys aren't here."

Hermione laughed weakly, and looked up at Ginny, swallowing tears. "Did you find Harry?"

Ginny groaned. "Yes, but Ron sent me to you immediately, just as I had spotted him."

Hermione smiled weakly. "Are you guys going to sneak out after lessons?"

"Yes, yes, in fact we are." Ginny confirmed.

Hermione thought of Draco and her doing that, and she immediately began sobbing again.

Ginny stared at her in utter shock, before handing her the handkerchief. "Wow, Hermione, you fell for him hard, if thinking about sneaking out with a boy reminds you of him. Poor, poor girl. If you two ever go out, and he hurts you in anyway or does it before you are ready, then, he's going to have me to deal with." Ginny cracked her knuckles threatningly.

But Hermione was too busy focusing on what Ginny has said before: yes, she supposed she HAD fallen for him hard. And what if they never got together? And no sneaking out with him? Nothing? This made Hermione weep.

Ginny didn't know what she was to do with a weeping eighteen year old woman. So instead, she gently helped her to her feet, and Ginny began to think. How DO you help a weeping eighteen year old woman, who has fallen for a man who seems to hate her? Surely there IS a way? Surely? But Ginny didn't know a way. Since she wasn't even eighteen yet. So Ginny just thought. A way had to come eventually. Eventually, a plan will come. Eventually.

* * *

**I know, I know, this chapter was pretty short, so I'll update some more today. Review please!**


	5. The Plan

"G'night, 'Mione." Ginny whispered softly in Hermione's sleeping ear, as she silently snuck out of dorm. She met up with Harry in the common room. "Gin?" he caught her around the waist, for she was walking to the portrait hole, completely forgetting about Harry.

Ginny flushed red. "Sorry, Harry. I was just thinking."

Harry crossed his arms, letting her go. "About a boy?"

Ginny shook her head. Then she thought it over. "Well, sort of."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, jealousy brimming from every word.

"I'll tell you when we're outside."

Harry glared at her suspiciously, and until they were sitting by the lake, did he speak. "Spill."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I already am, Ginevra, for keeping secrets from me."

Ginny sighed and spoke, " Harry this will not ruin our relationship in any way. I do not even have the person as an acquaintance.

Harry still looked uncertain.

"I promise."

Harry nodded. "Well, still tell me, or else I'll ignore you for the rest of our lives."

Ginny reluctantly agreed, knowing Harry wouldn't be able to do that to himself. Ginny told Harry what was going on with Hermione and Draco, the tears, the apology: everything.

"Oh, I'll kill that little ferret." Harry said, standing up.

Ginny pulled him back down. "No, Harry. You're not going to hurt him until Hermione wants him dead. Which will never happen, so don't get your hopes up."

Harry slowly sat back down.

"Anyways, we need to think of an idea of how we can get Draco to like Hermione, or admit to Hermione that he likes her."

"Well that's easy. How did you get me to notice you?"

"By... dating other boys?"

"But in Hermione's case, I think it would be better if she flirt with other boys in front of Draco."

Ginny high-fived her boyfriend.

"Do I get a kiss?"

Ginny grinned, and pulled him by his robe-tie, and kissed him hard and passionately. And there they sat, making out.

**I know this is supposed to be a Draco and Hermione fanfic, but I couldn't think of any other way to introduce the plan. Review please!**


	6. Potions and Flirting

Hermione ran, knowing she'd be late, all the way to Potions Class. Her books tumbled, and she sighed as she was forced to pick them up. She checked her watch. She had one minute to get to class. And she was only a quarter to the dungeons. Now she was in big trouble. But still, she ran.

Hermione, for once, wished she could apparate to her lesson, or have that time-turner thing. Parvati appeared, and she grinned at Hermione. "Guess we're both going to be late."

Hermione smiled back, and said. "We ought to hurry up."

And together they sprinted to class, bursting with giggles. When they finally DID reach class, they were not only giggling, but gasping for breath.

"You're late," came a loud, but soft voice.

"Sorry, Professor Slughorn. We had a question for Charms that we needed Professor Flitwick to answer." Hermione replied innocently.

"Very well," Slughorn nodded. "Hermione, take a seat next to Draco, and Parvati next to Ronald."

Hermione smiled at him, and only once she had sat down next to Draco, did she realize she was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, her crush. She flushed rosy red, as she glanced at Malfoy, and he caught her eye. They both quickly looked away, and switched their eyes back to Professor Slughorn, but Hermione couldn't focus. All she could think about was the plan Ginny had explained to her, in which case she would flirt with another boy. However, the most important part was to do it in front of Draco. Ginny had also told her that if it made her more comfortable she could flirt with Harry.

Hermione easily did all the work that was required, and Draco and Hermione barely spoke. It was mostly pass the (blank).

So the work passed by rather quickly, and Hermione's stomach was full of nervous fluttering butterflys. Hermione was very curious on how Draco would react to her flirting with someone else. She hoped that he would get envious.

At the end of the lesson, Harry winked at Hermione, as the signal. Hermione winked back, and slowly stood up with Draco, matching his speed of packing up books and ingredients.

"So, Harry," Hermione twirled a lock of her hair in front of Harry, and VERY close to Draco. "I heard there was a Hogsmeade trip coming up. I was wondering if you would like to come with-"

Draco interrupted. "Pansy, are you coming?"

Pansy looked up, surprised. "Oh, yeah, of course, Draco." They hooked arms.

Draco planted a kiss on Pansy's lips, but ONLY when Hermione was staring at him.

Harry watching this, and realizing Hermione needed something more, so he hooked an arm around her waist. They pressed close together, and Hermione kissed his cheek. Hermione thought she saw a flash of jealousy and she smiled cheerfully, along with a smug look at Draco, to show that she was fond of him. Draco didn't miss it, and his lips twitched into almost a smile.

So the two 'couples' walked out of the lessons, and went seperate ways. As soon as Draco and Pansy were out of sight, they let go of each other.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked eagerly.

"How do you think? It went amazing! He almost smiled at me, and I think I saw a flash of envy on his face!"

So all in all, Hermione slept well that night.


	7. The Note

Hermione woke up, her heart warm, the next day. She replayed what happened yesterday, for the millionth time. She still couldn't believe it! Did Draco Malfoy really have feelings for her? If he did, then, well, she'd be infinitely joyful for the rest of her life!

* * *

Draco woke up, thinking. He knew that Granger liked him by the smug look she had given him yesterday, and he she now knew that he liked her, too. But Draco was facing a dilemma. How was he to tell her his true feelings? And he had limited time: What if another guy asked her to go out with him? His wild flame would burn away and die! He had to do something soon. He'd do it today.

* * *

Hermione pulled on her robes and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, when she was stopped by a Michael Corner. "Hello, Hermione Granger. I have heard multiple things about you."

Hermione smiled at Michael. "Hello Michael, it's nice to see you again."

Michael smiled back at her, fiddling around with his fingers uncomfortably.

"Um, yes, Michael?" Hermione asked, confused.

'Well, see, I was wondering, would you like to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip?"

Hermione thought about this. This could be another way to make Draco envious. "Oh, yeah, sure, I'll go. I'll see you later, then."

Michael sighed with relief. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow."

They went in opposite directions, and Hermione continued her way down, when Draco shoved past her.

Hermione sighed, glaring at Draco. She was glad she had accepted Michael's invite. She rubbed her sore arm, and was surprised to see a note hidden in her robe sleeve. "Oh!" she cried, shocked.

She quickly read it and it said:

_Er, um, hello Granger. This is Malfoy. So I was wondering if you could meet me by the lake straight after lessons? And alone please? And what's going on with you and that Michael guy?_

_Malfoy_

Hermione grinned. She couldn't wait to tell her best friends, and so she sprinted down to the Great Hall. "Ginny! Harry! Look!" she cried quietly, as she sat down next to them. Ginny took the note, read it, and handed it to Harry, who did the same.

"That's good right?" Harry asked.

Ginny slapped him. "Of course it is! Look how happy Hermione is!"

It's true. Hermione's face was glowing with excitement, and she was bouncing around in her seat.

"Whoah, there, Hermione, keep calm, so you don't attract attention. "Harry warned.

Hermione nodded slightly calming down, but still her face glistened with a pure, utter joy.

"Was I like that with you?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

"Pretty much," he smirked. Ginny slapped him again, and Harry winced before nuzzling Ginny's neck.

Hermione sighed with contentment, seeing her two best friends looking so happy with each other: Lucky Ron wasn't there!

Hermione was bounding around all through lessons, but at the end of ALL of them, her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. Calm down, Hermione Jean Granger, she told herself, relaxing herself. She strolled down to the lake and spotted Malfoy. The butterflies bounced around all over her stomach, and Hermione hissed with annoyance, and headed to Malfoy. "Hello Draco," she greeted.

**Was it interesting? Was it boring? Should I change it? Or should I keep it? Review please!**


	8. Confessions

"G-G-Her-Hermione, hi," Draco greeted her warmly, patting a spot next to him.

Hermione was astonished that he was actually being KIND to her, and he said her name. "You said my name!" she marveled.

Draco looked sheepish. "Yeah, well, I thought I should."

Hermione smiled at him and sat down. "So-er- Draco, you wanted to speak to me about something."

He looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, so I was, um, thinking about telling you, er, something."

Hermione moved closer to him. "I did too. I don't really know how to-"

But she was inturrupted by Draco turning to face her, and then clashing his lips with hers. She was taken aback, but held on all the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he laced his arms around her waist. They stopped for a breath, and Hermione glanced at Draco. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

Draco grinned at her. "Yes, yes, it was. Same for you?"

"Naturally," Hermione replied looking sheepish. For the rest of the day, they lay against each other, just enjoying each other's presence. It was, as I would put it: a day well spent.

**Sorry this chapter was so short: I didn't really know how to introduce their new relationship, so it was pretty bad. Review either way, though, please!**


	9. The Problem

Hermione loved her new life with Draco, but they faced an important problem, though they never said it aloud: How are they going to Ron, the Slytherins, and the rest of the Weasleys? They couldn't keep it a secret forever, and eventually their friends and family and just everyone in general would find out that they were dating, and not in the most pleasant way. Hermione HAD to speak to Draco about this dilemma, and soon. So she wrote a note to Draco during Charms, and Draco innocently used Accio to catch it, for that was the charm that they were learning in the lesson. The note said,

_Dear Draco,_

_ Meet me by the right side of the lake, in the middle of the side, after dinner. Don't bring any of your friends along, because I need to speak to you about us. Don't panick, I'm not_ breaking_ up with you, but we have this issue (This has NOTHING, and WILL NOT affect our relationship in any way,but it still has something to do with it. So come alone. _

_ With the largest amount of love,_

_ Hermione Granger_

* * *

Hermione had watched his expression change as he read along the note: first excitement and pure, utter joy, then a melancholy expression, following with relief. He had nodded slightly at her, and winked at her, to show he had gotten the message. She grinned at him, bouncing around in her seat all through charms.

She couldn't wait to hear his responce to the problem, and she couldn't WAIT for the issue to be solved. But thank god he didn't think she was going to end their relationship. Oh no, Hermione would beat her self up for doing that.

Hermione cheerfully watched Harry and Ginny being lovey-dovey, along with Ron and Lavendar. Who would have thought that Ron and Lavendar would have gotten together? But Hermione was glad that Ron had left her alone with his ideas for them being together. He probably still hoped, but Hermione couldn't bear break his heart when she announced that she and Draco were dating. Hermione shivered at that, but immediately relaxed when Draco got up from his seat and left the Great Hall. Hermione took this as the signal for her to follow him, so she stood up, and walked out of the Greta Hall, and Ginny winked at her, knowingly. Yes, she had told Harry and Ginny that she was meeting Draco again, but she hadn't told them why.

"Draco!" she called after him, when her friends, and the students were out of earshot.

Draco turned around, noticed that it was her, and slowed down. "What did you want to talk me about?" he asked, nervously pecking her cheek.

Hermione grinned at him, and held his hand. "You don't have to worry, Draco. I'm not breaking up with you. Anyways, I'll tell you when we reach the lake."

Draco nodded, visibly still nervous, but Hermione kissed him, and he immediately relaxed, lacing an arm around her waist.

Hermione smiled at him, and together they walked out of the Hogwarts castle.

**I know, this chapter was sorta boring, but I didn't really know how to continue their relationship, so I kind of just thought up a random idea. Revie either way, please!**


	10. The Descion

Hermione cheerfully sat next to Draco, her head against his shoulder. "So I was thinking that MAYBE we have a problem to solve."

"Oh really? I had no idea!" Draco exclaimed sacrastically, and Hermione shoved him. "Focus!" she scowled.

"Anyways," she continued. "When are we going to tell?"

Draco sat straight up, his eyes filled with understanding. "I want to tell as much as you do, but they're not going to accept us!"

"Harry and Ginny do," Hermione pointed out.

Draco lowered his head a little, then suddenly embraced her. "Hermione Jean Granger. If we ever do tell them, and they don't accept us, I'll always love you."

Hermione smiled up at him from his embrace and kissed him passionately. Draco gently clutched her hair, and Hermione grinned at him. "So we are going to tell?" she asked.

Draco sighed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Eventually," he promised. "Eventually,"

Hermione glared up at him. "But when? For your information, Draco, Michael Corner has already asked me out to the next Hogsmeade trip, so we'd better hurry up."

Now it was Draco's turn to scowl. "What does he think he is doing, hitting on my girl?" he stood up, and Hermione laughed.

"Sit down, Draco. And anyways, I'm going with him. As friends."

Draco glared at her. "I'm going to spy. If I see if he even reaches for your HAND then-" grunts proudly. "-He's going to have me to deal with."

Hermione laughed lightly, and said, "Which is why we have to tell soon."

Draco nodded at her, and said, "We'll tell tomorrow. Just follow my lead."

**Sorry this chapter was so short: I have limited time, and I've got 2 other stories I need to work on, along with homework, so I don't have much time. Review all the same tho!**


	11. Carrying Out the Plan

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K.** **Rowling**!

* * *

Draco's POV

I was panicking. I couldn't sleep. What was I to do? Michael already liked Hermione AND asked her out, while I still hadn't even told anybody! Maybe 'Mione WAS better off without me. But I shook that thought away.

Hopefully I would think of SOMETHING romantic to tell the school that I love Hermione.

I slowly and reluctantly fell asleep, still wanting to think of ideas.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I couldn't fall asleep. Had Draco thought of an idea to for the plan? He promised he would do it tomorrow, but what if he forgot. What would that mean to us? Surely he HADN'T forgotten, right? I can surely trust my boyfriend, correct? Surely, oh, surely I can? And so, with this trail of thoughts, I fell asleep.

* * *

Draco's POV

I woke up an hour before breakfast, and I began to think. How did Harry tell Ginny that he still loved her? How did he tell everyone that he still loved her? And that's when it came to Draco.

* * *

No one's POV

Draco adjusted the blocks of letters he was going to tell the school he loved Hermione. Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle had offered to help him spell the words in the air, 'I love you Hermione, Draco' in the air at breakfast, using the _Wingardium Leviosa _incantation.

So now, Draco yelled, "Accio blocks of letters!" He handed Harry the I and L, Ginny the o and v, Blaise the e and y, Luna the o, u, and H, Neville the e and r, Goyle the m, i, and o, and Draco was doing the rest.

As everyone assembled for breakfast, Draco winked at Hermione, and she immediately began to watch his every move. Draco silently and quickly, so nobody noticed, began to do the levitation spell with his group, and the letters began to spell out.

Hermione watched them, gaping, and began to realize what they were spelling. She mouthed the words, 'I love you Hermione, Draco' and then stood up, as everybody watched the letters. Pansy looked like she was about to burst into tears, and Hermione smirked, but focused on Draco. With a nod from Draco to confirm it, she ran to him, and kissed him. Draco didn't stop her.

The students were silent, so silent, you could hear a quill drop.

**Review to see how the Hogwarts' students will take this new 'thing.'**


	12. The Talk

The Great Hall was compltely, utterly silent, until someone had the nerve to wolf whistle. Then someone nervously chuckled, while Ron just stared, his eyes full of anger. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, and the people who had helped Draco nervously clustered together anxious about what was going to happen. The letters collapsed with a loud clatter, which seemed to bring everyone out of their shock.

Parvati hesitantly got up with Lavendar, and walked toward Draco, and, very nervously hugged him. "If Hermione can accept you, so can we." she murmured, before pulling away.

Hermione thanked Parvati and Lavendar, before looking worriedly at Ginny who was walking over. "It'll be fine," she whispered, before turning to the crowd, her eyes, surprisingly filled with tears, and ran out.

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione before sprinting after Ginny. "Ginny?" you could hear him call for her, his voice thick with anxiety. There was no reply.

Hermione glanced, frightened for her friend, but he, as much as he liked Ginny, shook his head. Leave it to Potter, he mouthed.

Hermione returned her gaze to the students, and she realized a lot of them were glaring at she and Draco, specifically the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hermione tensed, and reached for Draco's hand, which he gladly took, and took a step forward.

"This could be a large shock for Gryffindors and Slytherins especially, but Hermione and I are staying together, no matter what you all say." he stated.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" boomed Proffesser Mcgonnagal, glaring at the students in the Headmaster's office.

Hermione trembled: She had NEVER been on the bad side of one of her Professers. "Oh please, Professer! It could work out well, you know? You were always speaking to us about House unity, surely this could help?"

Draco added, "Besides, we'd have to tell them EVENTUALLY."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "They are correct Minerva. This could help in house unity, and we need that in Hogwarts."

Minerva shook her head, knowing she was badly beaten. "Fine, however, please keep a limit to public displays of affection." and she stormed out of the office.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and Draco, and they burst out laughing.

Dumbledore looked seriously at the two. "But please do." He waved them out of their office, and once outside, Draco and Hermione burst out laughing.


	13. Hot Embarrassment

Nima's POV

I watched Professor Mcgonagall send off Draco and Hermione, and wondered how it had went. I didn't really care, even though I WAS in Slytherin, also. I, being a sixth year, had more important things to do, such as studying for school: You know how important that is. However, I couldn't help but think about this certain topic, as I hurried along with the other Slytherins. I could understand Draco's taste in Gryffindors, since I, also, had fallen in love with a fourth year Gryffindor called Ruby Flore.

As a result of my thoughts, I waited for Draco to stop snogging Hermione and join the other Slytherins, so I could speak to him. "Draco!" I impatiently called for him, and he nodded turning to me, however giving Hermione a quick peck, before walking to me.

"What is it, Nima?" He asked, rather impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, before replying, "Were you nervous while you did it?"

Draco playfully trailed his hand in my curly black hair, and I hissed with annoyance: EVERYbody did that. "Yes, yes, I love my hair also, but focusing..."

"Oh, yes, right well duh, Nima! Wouldn't you be nervous if you did that in front of the entire school, for Ruby Flore?"

I flushed red: Draco was the only person I had told about my crush on Ruby. "Would you do it again?"

Draco watched me closely. "I'd take it up with Miss Flore first, if I were you," he howled with laughter.

I turned a darker shade of reed, and hurried to class, all the while thinking of Ruby Flore.

Ruby's POV

I accidently bumped into my curly black haired crush on my way to Transfiguration, and my books dropped.

He looked horrified, and quickly helped me pick them up. I snuck a peek at his face, and realized it was red. I caught him looking at my face, and I quickly hid away, just in case I was red, also.

"Erm, thanks, Nima." I blushed: I always went nervous around him.

He seemed to be the same way as me, because he only muttered, "It's fine," before rushing off to class. I sighed. When would I ever be able to tell him? For a Gryffindor, when it comes to Nima, it's impossible to be brave.

Nima's Pov

My cheeks were burning. I could not believe myself! How could I be so stupid as in to bump into my crush, and make her drop all her books?

**Yes, yes, how COULD he be this stupid? **


	14. DA Back?

"Draco? Stop." Hermione put the back of her hand on his chest, her eyes lighting up.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco asked, sighing.

"I just got a brilliant idea." she said, turning to face him.

Draco shifted position. "About what?"

"Remember Dumbledore's Army, in fifth year? Now, we can continue it, but this time, make it about the millions of Death Eaters running around." Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione quickly ran away, after kissing him good-bye.

"Let me just talk to Harry about it, m'kay?" she asked hurriedly.

Draco felt hurt. So Hermione still didn't trust him? His shoulders slumped.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"So?" Hermione asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Well, okay, Hermione. Assuming we do this, who's gonna be in charge?"

"You of-"

"- Think, Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Draco...?" He asked after a full five minutes of thinking.

Hermione thought about this. Then she went back about how she had left Draco. She had said she was going to find Harry. That meant that Draco assumed Harry was in charge, and he had assumed right, since she had thought of Harry, also. "So what am I to do?"

"How about, splitting the responsibility, like there are two leaders: Me, I guess, and Draco."

"Thanks Harry!" she kissed him on the cheek and sprinted to find Draco and apologize.

Harry thought to himself, Hermione is brilliant with girls, but, when it comes to boys... he left the sentence hanging as Ginny came into the room, and he spun her around bridal style

"The D.A. is back isn't it?" Ginny breathed into his ear.

"Eavesdropper, but yes." Harry murmured. Ginny slapped him lightly and playfully, and they both chuckled and laughed.


	15. The fist DA Meeting in a LONG Time

News traveled fast at Hogwarts: Everybody knew that. But nobody knew news could travel the way the D.A. being back news did! There was about 2,000 fliers posted up around the school explaining all the rules like you had to be in third year or above to join. This brought up many moans and groans, so Harry, being a kind and nice person, relented, and said that after the first lesson second years and lower could join.

"I couldn't stand the groans," Harry complained to Ginny, who was smirking smugly at him. "I couldn't!"

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked Draco, and he nodded nervously. Hermione lead the way to the Shrieking Shack (the place where they were introducing the meeting, but the actual meeting would be at 7:00 P.M.)

Hermione leapt backward. The shack was busy with chattering people, unlike Hermione had expected: she had expected it to be empty until 3:00. But no. It was full. Like from wall to wall full.

She pushed past the crowd of people, and found Ginny sipping a butter beer. "Are we late?"

"Nope! But I'd get started if I were you!"

"ATTENTION!" Hermione shrieked. The room was silent. "As you all know, we have formed a club called the D.A, after the, errrm, well, previous D.A. As you already know, the D.A. is to teach you jinxes, curses, and charms against the millions of active Death Eaters in our area." There was a cheer from the listening people. "My friends and I assume that you know all the simple spells, which is way we are going to begin our first meeting with performing a corrporeal patronus." There was a loud cheer coming from the eager wizards and witches.

"We will not be doing any of our lessons over again, which is why McGonagall has raised curfew to midnight on the days we have meetings. Also, we have some new people with us, and this year, we will have two leaders: Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter." Nobody missed the tinge of pride when she said Draco's name.

"I expect you to treat both Draco and Harry with a considerably large amount of respect. If you have no questions, you may leave, and I shall see you at 7:00 P.M. today here." Everyone left, talking about the D.A. all the way out.

"Omigod, I'm so excited!"

"I wonder which form my patronus will take?" whispers.

Hermione quickle enlarged the Shrieking Shack, before deciding that she will wait the wait out in Hogsmeade with her friends and Draco.

* * *

7:00 P.M.

The Shrieking Shack was buzzing with chatter. "Okay, guys!" Harry yelled over the conversations. "Think of something very happy, and say, 'Expecto Patronum!'"

"Expecto Patronum!" Everybody yelled on three. Surprisingly half the class managed to form a patronus. Harry's stag bounded to Ginny's horse, while Cho's swan swam between them, and Luna's hare hurriedly sprinted away from Ruby's growling wolf. Seamus's fox joined the chase for the hare, and Dean's dog followed.

Draco's peacock cheerfully strolled toward Hermione's otter, and the Ron's Jack Russel Terrier took a seat by Lavendar's silver mist.

Terry Boot seemed to be having trouble, and Hermione moved away to help him. "Think something happen, and then say, 'Expecto Patronum!'"

"Expecto Patronum!" he yelled. A beaver appeared, and nodded at Hermione. She smiled, and went off to help Mia Chin, fourth year Slytherin.

In a moment, Mia produced a lynx, that joined Ruby's wolf.

Nima seemed to be having problems with doing the correct spell. "Say this, Ex-pect-o Pat-ro-num." Ruby said very clearly.

"Expecto Patronum," he stated.

"Good, now do the charm!" she stepped back to watch, and she saw a black leopard leap out of the wand. "Wow!" she admired.

"No, Neville, the wand movement is like this," Draco explained, doing the correct movement. A toad appeared, and the peacock cawed, "Good work, Neville."

Lavendar, finally yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" and a poodle bounced out, joining the terrier.

Hannah Abbott wasn't doing well. "Can't... Do... it..." she gasped, as she brandished her wand.

"Yes you can. Try again, and think of something really happy." Harry promised.

Hannah took a deep breath and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" A unicorn appeared, and a lot of people cried out, "Nice,"

Blaise's patronus was a snake, which slithered around creepily, while Theodore's was a silver bird.

"Okay, guys! It's 11:50, so let's get going!" Draco yelled. There were groans, but he ignored them.

Hermione called. "Meet here, 7:00 next Saturday!'

Everyone said their byes, and allowed their patronuses to lead them through the dark.

"That was tiring," Hermione moaned.

"Well get ready to do it again," Draco confirmed, and Hermione sighed, and they laughed.


	16. Hogsmeade

It was Saturday: The day of Hermione's friend date with Michael Corner in Hogsmeade. She put her curyl brunette hair in a loose ponytail/bun the way she wore it in fourth year at the Yule Ball. The extra strands tickled her cheeks and nose, as she carefully slipped on a summer day's dress.

The yellow dress flew around her knees, with an orange bow at her waist. The dress showed off her curve and figure, because it was tight. Her shoes were yelloow, too, with little lace flowers on her toes part. She checked herself in the mirror, and after a moment's thought, she decided against a hair clip.

She sent her Patronus otter to Michael, saying, "_I'm coming in a_ minute,"she said.

Draco was waiting at the doorway, watching her. "I think the short sleeves are too cute. And the dress is too short and tight. And your hair is too, well, perfect. You shall not wear this for a date with Michael." Draco decided.

Hermione laughed, and laced her arms around his waist. "It's a friendly date, Draco. Nothing is going to happen."

He rolled his eyes. "Right." Hermione smiled and kissed him gently. "I have a friend waiting. Bye!" And with a small SWISH SWISH, she exited the room, waving her hand.

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione." Michael greeted Hermione warmly, and kissed her hand.

Hermione blushed. "So let's get going Michael. Where do you want to go first?"

Michael grinned. "Where the lady wants to go, of course."

Hermione flushed some more, but then nodded. "Let's go to Honeydukes first, I guess."

So they headed to Honeydukes, before Michael spoke. "So do you like Quidditch?"

"Oh yeah, it's cool, except I prefer watching to playing."

"Yeah, me too. I can't imagine myself trying to catch a snitch." He made a flailing movemtn with his arms, and Hemrione laughed.

"Neither can I!" They both chuckled until they reached Honeydukes.

* * *

Hemrione trailed her finger over a chocolate frog box, and Michael watched her curiously. "I've never tried one before," she admitted.

"I have a few knuts," Michael reached into his pocket and produced 10 galleons, seven sickles, and three knuts.

"I only have," Hermione dug deeply into her pocket, and showed Michael one galleon, and two sickles.

Michael took out a box, and went to the store's check-out. "One chocalate frog box, please." He handed her the 5 sickles, and the clerk nodded. "Here you go," she handed Hermione the box.

OUTSIDE

"Thank you, Michael!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him,and quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Now where do you want to go?"

"Um, let's just check out Zonko's, I guess."

"Speaking of Zonko's," Michael began. "Have you checked out Lee and George's Joke Shop?"

"Oh, yeah, it's really good isn't it?"

"I know, they have such useful things,"

"And what a variety..." They just chatted that way untill they reached Zonko's.

* * *

"Hey, Michael, check out these Sneakoscopes!" Michael made his way to Hermione. "They say that they're ten times better than they were before!"

"Oh, they're so cool!" Michael said wistfully. "But I just have enough money for two butterbeers, and I brought along my badly broken sneakoscope so Dervish and Bangs can check it out, but I doubt they'll fix it, and..."

Hermione stated firmly, "I'll pay for a sneakoscope for you." she took one, and marched to the counter.

"I galleon please." Said the clerk.

* * *

"WOW, thanks Hermione! I guess we can head to the Three Broomsticks now."

Hemrione checked her watch. "Yeah, we have to be back in an hour."

* * *

"Two butterbeers please," Michael told a waitress, and she reappered with the two butterbeers.

He handed her four galleons, and she nodded.

"So," he turned to Hermione.

"So,"

"So Hermione how are your grades?"

Hermione relaxed. "Top notch, actually. I got an O+ for my last 5 feet essay."

"Really? I only got an E. It's not that bad, really: I once got a **P!**" Hermione gasped, then grinned.

"Oh yeah? I once got a **P-!"**They burst out laughing, talking about grades, friends, and school. Sometimes the Ministry Of Magic, before Michael spoke.

"Oh, look at the time, Hermione! We should probably get a move on: The gates close in 15 minutes."

Hemrione hurried up, and they walked in silence until they reached the Hogwarts Castle. "I'd love to do this again Michael, but we'll talk about it later, O.K? Thanks for the butterbeer and chocolate frogs!" she quickly kissed him on the cheek, murmured swiftly, "Bye! See you around!"

Before hurrying into the castle, and to the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco was waiting. "So how was it?"

"It was okay, and I think I'll go with him a couple more times, you know?"

Draco grinned. "Fine with me. And nothing I should know about?"

"Nope!" Hermione laughed. She cuddled her head into Draco's chest and smiled. "Love you,"

"I love you too."


	17. Christmas at The Burrow

"Get a move on then, Harry!" Ginny scolded kindly, shoving him into the fireplace, before, after he disappeared, stepping in. "You two follow then," she called to Hermione and Draco, who were standing awkwardly by the fire.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked nervously after Ginny had vanished.

"_Yes_," Hermione reassured her boyfriend.

"What if they don't like me?" he whined.

"A friend of mine, is a friend of theirs." she promised, before marching him into the fire. "See you there!" before Draco disappeared into the ash, and then Hermione followed him.

Draco's POV

I was overwhelmed with kisses and hugs from Molly Weasley, who welcomed me with open arms. On the contrary, Billy and Charlie were a little stiff when they shook hands with me, and I saw them exchange serious glances. Still, Hermione positively beamed, and that's what made me happy.

Molly bustled me around, and ordered Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to give me a tour of the Burrow.

It really is different from Malfoy Manor, only in a good way: I could never imagine the my family being THIS cheerful.

I observed how the Burrow is truly large, though very, ah, crowdy. I watched as they decorated their Christmas tree, ( insists on doing it every year), before being shown up to my new bedroom.

I'm is sharing with Ron and Harry, so I feel a little uncomfortable in my bed, and I feel very self-conscious. Still, I slept well that night.

* * *

Draco was awoken to the cry of Ginny Weasley, who was gently shoving Ron, and telling him to wake up, vey, very loudly. Still, Ron did not even stop snoring.

He stared at her, admiring her figure, nothing like Hermione, of course, but still very pretty. Ginny turned around, ignoring the annoyed cries of Ron, as he finally woke from his deep slumber.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny smiled at him, a little uncomfortably, seeing as he was staring at her.

"You too," Draco grinned back, before sitting up in bed, as Hermione appeared at the doorway. "Hey guys! Happy Christmas," she grinned, too.

Harry shoved on his glasses, as Ron yelled. "Awesome, food!" and leapt up from bed.

Harry laughed when he saw Ginny's agitated expression after Ron exclaimed. "Honestly, Ronald, even on Christmas..."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry before exiting the room, muttering with herself, and was followed by the quadripilo.

"Merry Christmas!" the Weasleys shouted as they entered the living room.

"Can we have breakfast before we open presents?" Ron asked his mother eagerly.

"NO." Molly replied firmly before holding a stack of presents to him.

"Oh, WOW! Check out my new broom!" Ron screamed producing a Nimbus 2000.

Meanwhile, with Ginny and Harry. "Open mine first," Ginny pleaded. Harry obliged, grinning at his girlfriend, and carefully unwrapped her gift. It was a scrapbook. It had everybody. Everything. From James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus to Ginny and Harry's first kiss.

"Thanks, Gin," his voice was full of meaning. "I love it." he kissed her passionately, and Ginny grinned.

"Wait till you see what I got you," he handed her his present.

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyes full of love. "I already love it."

She hesitantly, and very carefully opened the present, and immediately gasped. Harry had given her two things: A pair of earrings, and a charm bracelet. The charm bracelet was covered with charms that held all the moments Harry spent with her. And on the very first charm, he had written the words, 'I love you'.

Ginny threw her arms around Harry, and she laughed. She just had to.

Draco had given Hermione a beautiful pendant that was half-red, half-green, and a large heart in the middle, with the writing Love forever.

Hermione given Draco a beautiful green dragon sculpture, which Draco had fallen in love with.

Suddenly a silent hush fell in the kitchen. Bill Weasley was kneeling. Bill Weasley never kneeled. Unless...

"He's proposing... to Fluer!" Hermione explained to Draco.

"Fluer Delacour, I love you so much, the amount is unspeakable. I would like to spend my entire life with you, so here, I kneel to you, and I ask you this important question that I have wanted to ask you since the day we met: Fluer Delacour, will you marry me?"

Fluer had tears erupting in her eyes, as she slowly helped Bill up to his feet, and then whispering, "I will," in his ear.

Cheers burst in the kitchen. All in all, in Draco's opinion, it was an eventful Christmas with the Weasleys.

**I was thinking of Harry proposing to Ginny, or Draco to Hermione, but then I was like, NO WAY! I mean Draco and Hermione are still new, while Ginny is still seventeen. But don't worry, it's coming. It's coming...**

"I love it," he whispered. "Thanks, Gin," and he kissed her passionately.


End file.
